


Bug vs.Cat

by Ging



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien loves Marinette, Alya Césaire - Freeform, Angst, Bee Miraculous, Enemies, Enemy AU, F/M, Fluff, Fox Miraculous, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Rival AU, Turtle Miraculous, all the angst for me, chat noir hates ladybug, enemy, ladybug hates Chat noir, marinette loves adrien, nino lahiffe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ging/pseuds/Ging
Summary: Rivals and enemies, Ladybug was reiging supreme, until Chat Noir came along and messed everything up.What happens when Papillion becomes more ruthless and a new villain, Le Paon, shows up? Relationships and personal opinions are tested and if they don’t cooperate, Ladybug and a Chat Noir will face the deadly consequences.





	Bug vs.Cat

Rival Au

Ladybug jumped across the rooftops of Paris. She sprinted, ran and flew from her yo-yo. With her eyes on her target she swung at it, releasing her famous purification spell. 

All of a sudden a mid-night black figure ran behind, then besides her. He quickly jumped up grabbed the akuma out from the air, the second before she could catch it. Unlike his power, cataclysm that destroyed everything he wanted, he released white energy and purified the akuma before she could even get to it.

Ladybug stood there. Rage and frustration ran through out her body. This was the 12th time he’s done this. 

After his spell finished, the black figure aka Chat Noir, turned and looked at her. He smiled that famous Cheshire cat like grin.

“Maybe next time LadyLuck.” And with that he quickly ran away, leaving Ladybug staring at his victory. 

Ladybug was the first Parisian miraculous holder. She was given her miraculous by the Guardian and with it, she vowed to purify every akuma Papillion ever released. She would say she was the best of the best, seeing as she was the only miraculous holder. Until Chat Noir came; that little black demon came and destroyed everything she worked for. He would taunt her and tease her, but it didn’t help that she teased him too.

Tikki would never give her any information on Chat’s weaknesses, powers and even the name of his tiny Kwami god. The only information she had on him was that he could destroy anything he touched. With a power like that, he must’ve bribed the Guardian to give it to him. Who in the world would give a person that reckless a power like that? It made no sense to her, no matter how much she tried to find the logic.

“I don’t understand,” Marinette would say every time she met up with the Guardian. “Why would you give him that power?? I was doing fine on my own until he showed up. All he’s done is caused trouble with the Parisians and my work. Heck even his fan base is bigger than mine and I’ve been around longer than he has.”

“Ladybug,” she didn’t like that the Guardian called her that. It seemed too formal. “For the first few months you couldn’t even purify an akuma. You didn’t realize it, but you were sending them back to Papillion to be reused again. It wasn’t doing anyone good, and only made you work harder.” 

Marinette still didn’t understand why her Guardian would send her such a complete idiot to help her. How did Chat even help her?

“The black cat and ladybug miraculouses are supposed to balance each other out, while being their own unit on their own. Throughout history, they have proven to be the best partners above all of the miraculouses. I sent Chat Noir his miraculous because I knew that by yourself, you’d fall and crumble.”

Marinette agreed with this. Everything in her daily life had gotten more stressful and more tiring; with fashion, school, friends, family, the bakery and her new crush. She didn’t want to admit it, but it was nice to have someone as dedicated as she was to this whole “superhero” thing. 

Master Fu, the Guardian, told her basically to be thankful for what she got. 

He also said that he never intended for this feud to happened. Yes, ladybugs and black cats had fought before, but that was usually because they were on complete opposite sides of war, or something like that. 

Even with that in mind, Marinette couldn’t believe Chat and his recklessness. She tried to reason with him about arranging patrols, but he never got the memo. It would be nice to have an actual friend in this, and Chat just wasn’t helping.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I caved and decided to write an enemy au because I’ve read them all and I love them. I’m putting my own twist with this and I hope you enjoy!!! Idk how long this one will be but I’m thinking 7-10 chapters...?? We’ll see.


End file.
